20 Hugs and Kisses
by Inncai
Summary: AxL 20 hugs and kisses between Aaron and Lucian.
1. Chapter 1

wrote this up late at night. I think the rating is okay, because the only thing is minor language. May expand on this later.

I don't own Lunar Knights.

* * *

20 Hugs and Kisses

1) Sleep

Despite being aligned with the Sun, which rose early in the morning, Aaron liked sleeping late into the day. Lucian liked taking the opportunity to hold him, knowing that once the boy woke up he wouldn't stay still long enough for a decent cuddle. Anyway, Lucian was resting on top of Aaron, so he wasn't going anywhere.

2) Height

If one looked closely at the door frame of the room the two lovers shared, they'd noticed chalk marks on the side indicating a person's height. Aaron had started keeping track of his own after Lucian started to joke about being his armrest for the rest of his life. And at the rate the gunslinger was going, Aaron would have to agree.

3) Dropped

"Get the map out. We're lost. "....Lucian?" "What?" "I think I dropped the map." "...crap."

4) Curiosity Killed the Cat

As Nero found out when he decided to investigate the noise from Aaron and Lucian's room in the middle of the night.

5) Dress up

Lucian woke up early in the morning, feeling both hung-over and, when he looked down at himself, pissed. He was dressed up...in a maid outfit. Okay, no more drink until you drop. And hopefully Aaron didn't take any pictures...

6) Words

"I love you." Those words Lucian had heard only once. They didn't last long. But looking into Aaron's determined brown eyes, he had a feeling that it could last forever.

7) Pictures

Based on the photos that Alice email to his phone, Lucian figured that Aaron _had _taken pictures. Knowing that she'd never let him live it down, he decided to get pictures that would distract her. And most likely Lucian himself.

8) Drinking

Aaron couldn't hold his liquor that well, and Lucian couldn't help but take advantage to kiss him, however sloppy as it was.

9) First Kiss

It was just before dawn, when the Sun and the Moon stood in the sky. In the room they shared the two lovers were curled up together in bed. Aaron was only half awake when he felt something soft press against his lips. He stared at Lucian in surprise, licking his lips at the same time. "Lucian..." He shrugged. "It's not like you were going to do it." He grinned and pulled the Dark Swordsman closer for a longer kiss.

10) Bet

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" Aaron stared down in horror at his reflection in the mirror. Lucian couldn't stop grinning. "A bet's a bet." "But all day?!" "Yeah. Besides, you look cute in a maid's outfit." When he heard a click from a camera, Aaron made a mental note to never make bets with Lucian _again._

11) Dreams

Everybody has dreams. In the peace that had been created, Lucian began to dream of the life that he was going to spend with Aaron.

12) Blind spots

Because of the eye patch that Lucian wore, it made it easy for Aaron to sneak up on him. Despite the grumblings, he had a feeling that Lucian liked the sudden hugs.

13) Blood

Blood never really scared Lucian. However, when his hands became soaked in Aaron's blood, he felt a fear that chilled him to the bones.

14) Eyes

His eyes were red, the color of blood, but the first time Aaron ever looked into them, he was reminded of the red that touched the sky when the Sun set.

15) Space

Sharing a bed with a person was very rough, especially if said person liked sprawling out and taking up most of the room. But as much as Lucian liked his personal space, he would trade it away to hold Aaron while he slept.

16) Dog Pile

Without warning, Lucian was tackled to the ground and pinned. He craned his neck to get a look at both Aaron and Lisbeth's grinning faces. "You're a really good chair!" Lucian groaned and just laid there. Sometimes it was easier _not _to struggle.

17) Baking

Six burnt tries, and nine hours later, Aaron finally got the cake done. Hopefully, it tasted better than it looked....

18) Silence

Silence was something that Lucian was used to, but based on the loud noises at five o'clock in the morning, it was something that he wasn't going to get anymore.

19) Bound

Their friendship had started one-sided, out of need. But it then became deeper, and soon became love. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

20) Happiness

They were happy. That was simple, and it would always stay that way.

* * *

Fear the cheese.


	2. Chapter 2

10 More Shots

1) Track

Aaron's mind always was going in million directions at once, but there was one train of thought that was always there.

2) Hide and Seek

However he had ended up agreeing to play hide-and-seek, Lucian felt a little better knowing that once he found Aaron, he could get a little privet time with the Gunslinger.

3) Fight

Like any young couple, they fought from time to time. And they got back together like any other one too, which was a good thing since they were partners stuck in the long haul.

4) Touch

Lucian liked the feel of Aaron's scarf, mostly because underneath it was soft skin.

5) Watching

Watching Lucain fight always seemed to send shivers up Aaron's spine, but also perked an interest in swordplay, so he could spend more time with Lucian.

6) Life

Life wasn't easy (getting attacked daily by the Undead brought this to mind) but it was worth the hardships just to simply lie in bed together and just relax.

7) Honesty

Aaron was an honest person, but the most truthful hing he ever said was when he confessed his love to Lucian.

8) Swimming

Lucain, as much as he didn't want to admit it, couldn't swim. He only wished that Aaron had waited to hear that before shoving him into the water.

9) Sky

It was a beautiful day to watch the clouds, but Aaron had to turn his head to find someone even more beautiful.

10) Love

A simple word that carried a hundred promises and a thousand dreams and they were going to live them all.

* * *

#8 comes from the video games "go into the water and you die" thing.

a friend of mine drew a picture that turned into #6. got me motivated again.


End file.
